Survival 27/1/16
A video package showing on how Joe vs Lesnar went at the Royal Rumble and how Reigns caused Punk to get eliminated in the Rumble match* ' ' Segment 1: *CM Punk’s theme hits and he was walking down to the ring, visibly frustrated*' '' ''Punk: Last Sunday, I was screwed of the Royal Rumble thanks to Roman Reigns…... and this is all just a conspiracy on me so that I won’t be the Survival World Champion. Corey Graves! I know you paid Roman Reigns off to make sure that I did not win the Royal Rumble! I want answers right now or else I will hold this show hostage! '' ''*Roman Reigns’s theme song hits and he walked down through the crowd* '' Reigns: Punk, it’s time for you to stop whining about every small matter that doesn’t go your way. The reason why I eliminate you is because you don’t deserve to win the Royal Rumble anyway. I mean, what happens if you win…..you are going to brag all day long which will bore the hell out of the fans. '' ''Punk: Roman Reigns, stop trying to put this on me. I know for a fact that Corey Graves dislike me for being outspoken on his authorities. YOU! You worked for Corey Graves to ensure that I would not end up being World Champion. All of this effort just to make….. *Corey Graves’s theme hits and he stood on the stage, looking at Punk* Graves: CM Punk, I have enough of your blabbering about how Reigns and I trying to sabotage your career. If you are really unhappy about me being in the management of Survival, we can discuss this backstage. I really find it immature that you refused to take my calls and taking this into the public on your own terms. How about this Punk? I will grant you a World Championship match at our next Supershow….. Survival: The Ultimatum on one condition. ''Punk: There we go again with your one condition. How many times have we seen this bullshit? '' Graves: If you can beat Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match tonight…...You will get your match. However, if you loses, you will have to face Roman Reigns instead…..in a Last Man Standing match. *After Graves turns and walks to the back, Reigns immediately speared CM Punk in the ring before leaving through the crowd* ' ' '''Match 1: Cesaro vs Apollo Crews in the Intercontinental Championship qualifying match Apollo Crews upsets Cesaro in 14 minutes after hitting a Gorilla Press followed by a standing moonsault (Crews Combination). Cesaro tried to plead with the referee that it was a 2 count but the referee rested his case and walked off. ' ' Segment 2: *Cesaro was seen throwing things backstage after his match* Tom: Cesaro, what happened out there? Cesaro: Shut your mouth before I break every single teeth of yours. Crews was just lucky he beat me but I will make sure he will not be walking out of The Ultimatum as the Intercontinental Champion because he doesn’t deserve to be a champion. ' ' Match 2: Kane vs Kurt Angle in a Singles match ''' '''The match ends in No Contest when Braun Strowman appears and attacks Kane, sending him to the steel steps before hitting his finisher on the floor. ' ' Match 3: John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio vs Rob Van Dam in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the Intercontinental Championship qualifying match. (The first and second wrestler who got the pinfall/submission will be in the IC match) ''' '''John Cena pins Alberto Del Rio after hitting the AA at 12 minutes and Alberto Del Rio defeats Rob Van Dam at 20 minutes after hitting a Superkick to a kneeling RVD. ' ' Segment 3: *Samoa Joe comes out to the ring to address the World Championship situation at Ultimatum* Joe: Now that Mr Graves have decided to give in to Punk’s demands, I think that is a good decision made by Graves himself. I don’t need to face Brock Lesnar anymore after I knocked the Beast Incarnate himself at the Royal Rumble. I have single-handedly proved to everyone in the world that Brock Lesnar can be beaten and no one believes me…...then again, why should I listen to what people think of me? I am the Submission Machine and your Survival World Champion! ' '' *Brock Lesnar comes out with a huge pop, standing at the stage* Lesnar: Joe….you did the unthinkable at the Royal Rumble. You choked me out…..I have never suffered such a humiliating defeat after Overeem KO’ed me back at UFC 141. You proved yourself to be a dominant champion. But understand this Joe. I will be the one who dethrone you from the food chain as I will beat CM Punk later and move on to taking the World Championship from you! ' ' '''Main event: CM Punk vs Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match where if the winner will face Samoa Joe at Ultimatum. ' Brock Lesnar defeats CM Punk after hitting the F5 twice in 8 minutes. During the match, 2 hooded men attack CM Punk which gave Lesnar the upper-hand to dominate Punk the rest of the match but Lesnar attack the hooded men after they helped him out. As Lesnar walks back to the locker room, the titantron shows a statement, “They will be here soon to change the world”.'